


A Whole New Way to Love You

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's noticed them looking, and he loves a good surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Way to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/664.html?thread=485272) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/profile)[**glam_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/). Betaed by [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/)

If Adam hadn't known Terrance and Sutan for years, he might have felt differently about the way they acted around Tommy. Little teasing touches, running their fingers through his hair, pulling him close on the small couches in the buses. And because Tommy was Tommy, he just smiled and laughed, flopping down on Terrance's lap or pouting his lips a little extra and batting his eyelashes when Sutan told him how pretty he was in the makeup chair. It was just harmless flirting, but Adam could see something in Terrance and Sutan's eyes that made him pause and wonder if there was something more to it.

Adam and Tommy were lying in a hotel bed, one day off that was actually a day off, and they were taking advantage of every moment they could stay holed up in the room. Tommy's head was pillowed on Adam's chest, and Adam dragged his fingers lazily through Tommy's hair, down his bare back and then back up again. "So, I've noticed something."

Tommy tipped his head up, his chin poking into Adam's chest. "Oh?"

"Terrance and Sutan seem like they like you." Adam started slow, still not entirely sure where this conversation would go.

"Yeah? I sure hope they do." Tommy's eyes twinkled a little, but Adam could see the confusion and sighed.

"I mean the flirting. You've noticed, right?" Adam fixed his gaze on Tommy, his mouth dropping open a little when a flush coloured Tommy's cheeks. "Ooooh, you have noticed!"

Tommy tipped his head back down, but Adam could still see the smile quirking at the edges of his mouth. "Maybe a little."

Adam shifted on the bed until he could see Tommy's face, a smile spreading across his own, the wheels turning in his head. "So you are flirting back."

It wasn't a question, but Tommy answered with a shrug anyways. "Yeah, totally. I like flirting and besides...they're hot." He shot a sideways look at Adam, and Adam decided he'd file that look under sneaky.

"I definitely don't blame you, they're gorgeous." Adam bent and kissed the top of Tommy's head as Tommy snuggled into his side, his hand trailing down Adam's chest to rest on the soft curve of his hip.

"You're up to something, I can tell." Tommy's voice was muffled against Adam's chest, but Adam could hear the laughter just under the surface.

"Maybe." His fingers were gentle as he tipped Tommy's chin up for a kiss, slow and lazy and just for the sake of kissing. "You always like when I'm up to something though."

Tommy's voice was a little heavy when he spoke, settling back onto Adam's chest with a smile. "Yeah." A comfortable silence fell over the room, and Adam held Tommy close, taking advantage of the few hours they had left to be lazy. He could be up to something tomorrow.

  
It took him a little longer than tomorrow to get his plan together, but after a few conversations, some convincing and a touch of reassuring, Adam had everything together. The biggest challenge he faced from here on out was keeping a secret; he'd never been particularly good at keeping his emotions off his face, and excitement was one of the hardest.

"What are you smiling about?" Tommy sat down heavily next to Adam on the lumpy dressing room sofa, his mouth full of sandwich as he tossed his legs over Adam's lap.

Adam reached out and grabbed Tommy's wrist and pulled it forward, taking a big bite of his sandwich, using the time he spent chewing to keep himself from telling Tommy everything. "Nothing. Just … when we get to the hotel tonight, drop your stuff in your room and then come to mine."

Tommy rolled his eyes, licking a drop of stray mayonnaise off his thumb. "Nothing. I know you don't expect me to believe that."

"Nope, but I also expect you to play along!" Adam lifted Tommy's hand to his mouth, swirling his tongue around Tommy's thumb, removing the last of the mayonnaise and then looked up at him, grinning.

"Obviously. I'll head over as soon as I shower." Tommy shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and then leaned in to kiss Adam, a few crumbs still clinging to his lips until Adam licked them away. Tommy was just leaning in to deepen the kiss when a voice came from the hallway, calling them to soundcheck. He groaned softly against Adam's mouth, but Adam just chuckled, pressing a finger to Tommy's lips.

"Later."

Later came fast, as it always did on show days. From soundcheck until the moment the bus pulled out of the parking lot towards the hotel was always a blur, and Adam had never been more glad for that than he was today. He hurried to his room as soon as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, glad they were staying in the city tonight and the ride had been short. As he showered, Adam felt nervous and excited, wondering how Tommy was going to react, and if he had any idea. He was just towelling his hair dry when he heard a knock at the door, and he dropped the towel to the floor, hurrying to fling the door open.

Tommy was standing there in his pyjamas, hair clinging to his forehead, still damp from the shower. He pushed into the room, the door clicking shut behind him and grinned up at Adam, reaching up to wrap his arms around Adam's neck. "So, what's my surprise?"

As if Adam had planned it that way, there was another knock on the door just as he opened his mouth to answer. He reached behind Tommy to open the door, and then turned Tommy until he was looking out into the hallway. "Surprise! Come on in."

Terrance and Sutan stepped into the room, and Tommy turned to look up at Adam, his mouth hanging open as he blinked. "They ... are the surprise?"

"Well, it's a little more than just us being here that's the surprise." Terrance's voice was light, but his hand was hot where it came to rest on Tommy's hip, his fingers just drifting underneath the edge of Tommy's thin t-shirt.

Sutan closed in on Tommy's other side, and Tommy was suddenly struck with just how tall he really was. His fingers were cool where they stroked down Tommy's cheek, and Tommy tipped his face up willingly when those fingers trailed underneath his chin. "You interested, baby?"

Tommy turned his head to see Adam behind him, and Adam grinned down at him. "So, are you interested?"

"Fuck yeah." Tommy lifted up onto his toes to kiss Adam quick and shallow and then turned back to Sutan, pulling him down until their lips could meet in the middle. Sutan's mouth tasted sweet, like toothpaste but underneath that Tommy could taste a hint of smoke and he wanted to chase that flavour. He felt himself being moved backwards and he just went with it, hands all over him all at once, tugging his sleep pants down his hips and pulling his t-shirt up. When he tumbled backwards onto the bed, he was naked, six hands able to strip someone remarkably efficiently. He watched as Adam, Terrance and Sutan stripped off their own clothes before joining him on the bed, his eyes taking in the broad muscles of Terrance's body in contrast to the long, slim lines of Sutan's.

Adam slid in behind Tommy, pulling him back until Tommy could feel Adam's cock pressing into his back, half-hard already. His arms wrapped around Tommy, his big hands spreading out on Tommy's chest and stroking him, soft, almost like he was petting him. Terrance and Sutan exchange a silent look, but Tommy figures out pretty quickly that they said a whole lot in that silence. Terrance moves quickly between Tommy's spread legs, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips before he dropped his head, a wet, open-mouthed kiss pressing just below Tommy's belly button.

Tommy gasped as Terrance's mouth moved lower, but the sound was quickly swallowed by Sutan's mouth on his. That sweet-smoke taste was still there, and Tommy pushed his tongue deep into Sutan's mouth to chase after it, as Terrance's mouth slid slow and hot down Tommy's cock. Terrance kept up a slow rhythm that bordered on torturous, an easy slide to the base and then back up, his tongue flicking over the head of Tommy's cock and dipping into the slit, lapping away the pre-come as it pooled there. Tommy groaned into Sutan's mouth, sucking hard on his tongue and letting his hips push just a little into Terrance's mouth, silently begging for him to move faster.

As he thrust his hips in small circles, Tommy could feel Adam's cock pressing hard into his back, could feel the slick heat of pre-come smearing over the small of his back. He tossed one of his hands back to tangle in Adam's hair, pulling away from Sutan's mouth to twist back and kiss Adam. The angle was bad and the kiss was messy, but it was the good kind of messy. Adam dragged his mouth away from Tommy's and kissed down the side of his throat, digging his teeth into Tommy's shoulder hard enough that there would definitely be a mark in the morning. Tommy shouted wordlessly, the sound punching from his chest as Terrance sped up his rhythm at the exact moment that Adam's teeth dug into Tommy's skin.

Tommy's hips were moving faster now, thrusting shallowly into Terrance's mouth, heat starting to coil in his belly, He felt Adam's hands sliding over his chest as his mouth continued to worry the bruise growing on his shoulder, and his nails scraped over Tommy's nipple lightly, and then harder. Adam's nails scraped harder and harder over Tommy's nipples, and then he pinched, rolling the hard nubs between his fingers, Tommy's back arching helplessly into the touch. Tommy felt his cock bumping the back of Terrance's throat, the wet heat of his mouth and the harsh touch of Adam's hands on him suddenly too much. He came hard, Terrance's throat working around him, his tongue lapping over the sensitive skin of his cock until it was almost too much.

Before Tommy could catch his breath, he felt the bed shift and felt cool, slick fingers circling his hole. He opened his eyes just in time to see Sutan sink two longer fingers into him, his muscles relaxed enough to make the slide easy. Sutan pushed his fingers deeper, no slow tease like Terrance had done, just fucking them into Tommy harder and faster, drizzling more lube until Tommy could hear Sutan's fingers sliding. The third finger slipped in easily, Tommy arching into it, pushing down and wanting more. He felt a burn when the fourth pushed in, but it only lasted until Sutan twisted his fingers, pressing them up until Tommy saw stars. Sutan fucked him with his fingers for what felt like forever, Tommy's cock starting to twitch against his belly again, his limbs feeling fuzzy and tingly, his vision blurring around the edges.

Tommy almost sobbed when Sutan's fingers slid from him, the sudden emptiness feeling like an ache. He heard the rustle of foil, and then Sutan's long arms were sliding under him and lifting him up until he could sit up, his legs wrapped around Sutan's waist, Sutan's cock nudging at his slick hole. He wrapped his arms around Sutan's neck and lifted himself up, sighing when Sutan's cock slid into him. It was thinner than Adam's cock but it felt longer, like it was going deeper, and Tommy's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling. He couldn't come again so soon, but it felt fucking good, and he rocked and bounced on Sutan's cock until he could barely breathe.

Sutan's hands stroked up and down Tommy's back, his fingers dropping low enough to tease over his stretched hole, a fingertip pushing in alongside his cock, stretching until a broken sigh fell from Tommy's lips. A throaty moan came from Sutan, his deep voice gone even darker as his fingers dug hard into Tommy's hips. The angle made it hard to fuck hard into Tommy, but Sutan did his best, the bed creaking underneath them, Tommy's breath being pushed out of him in little huffs. Tommy could tell when Sutan was close; he started mumbling nonsense and his hips started moving erratically. Tommy fucked down onto him, twisting his hips and clenching his muscles and raking his nails down Sutan's back until he fell over the edge, pushing up into Tommy one last time. He pulled Tommy close to him, kissing him deep and filthy before letting him go and laying him back down on the bed.

They all lay still for a few moments, the air in the room heavy and charged with electricity, each of them waiting for someone else to make the next move. Tommy was slumped backwards across Adam's legs, and Sutan's head was hanging off the side of the bed, a drunk smile on his face. It was Terrance that broke the trance, crawling over to Tommy and leaning down with a smile to kiss him. Tommy arched into Terrance's mouth, still tasting a trace of his own come when his tongue swept in deep.

"Are you going to fuck me too?" Tommy's voice was rough and raw, but his eyes were still sparkling as he sat up, pulling Terrance to him.

Terrance grinned, his full lips curving into an irresistible smile. "I was thinking about it. What do you think?"

"Fuck, yes please." Tommy leaned in to kiss Terrance one more time, Terrance's hands sliding down Tommy's sides to rest at his waist. He let Terrance move him, turn him and around and bend him forward, his mouth watering when he realized Terrance had bent him right over Adam's cock. Another rustle of foil and then Terrance was pushing into him, fucking him with these slow deep strokes that made sure Tommy could feel every ridge and bump on his cock.

Tommy darted his tongue out to lap over Adam's cock, making lazy circles over the head and down the shaft, his breath ghosting over the damp skin as he gasped. A hand closed around Tommy's cock, and Tommy could tell it was Sutan's, the long fingers somehow still cool against his heated skin. It felt like Sutan and Terrance were one, Sutan's fingers matching the rhythm of Terrance's cock perfectly, slow and hot and too much and not enough. Tommy closed his lips around the head of Adam's cock to suck, the familiar taste of Adam's pre-come filling his mouth and pushing him closer to the edge faster than he was prepared for. Above him, Terrance was groaning, his fingers digging bruisingly hard into Tommy's hips, his thrusts still slow, but getting harder and deeper as his orgasm built.

Tommy came first, Sutan's hand twisting just the right way to pull it from him, his come spilling hot over Sutan's cool hand and dripping down onto the bed. His body went slack, and Adam's cock slipped from his mouth, slapping against his belly wetly as Tommy panted. Terrance shuddered out a moan, his thrusts getting wild, fucking into Tommy just this side of too hard. Distantly, Tommy thought of how uncomfortable he was going to be tomorrow, but then Terrance was coming and biting into the back of his shoulder and he stopped caring. Terrance slumped heavily over Tommy's back, his weight warm and welcome in the few seconds before he slipped to the side, scooting on the bed until he could lean against Sutan's slim chest.

Adam pulled Tommy up until their bodies were lined up, Adam's cock pressing hard into Tommy's belly. "You up for one more?" Adam's voice was soft, and Tommy looked up at him with bleary eyes and an easy smile.

"Always, for you." Tommy let himself be rolled to the side, spreading his legs wide and easy. Adam pushed into him, and Tommy sighed at the familiar feeling of Adam's bare cock sliding into his body. They'd only done it like this a few times, all recently and after more talking than Tommy had ever done before in his life, but nothing had ever felt more right. He wrapped his legs around Adam's back and just gave himself into it, the sounds spilling from his lips almost soft enough to be called mewling. His cock was half-hard between their bellies, but there was no urgency in it. Tommy felt almost empty, and he was happy to lay back and just enjoy the slick hot slide of Adam's cock deep inside him. Tommy could feel Terrance and Sutan watching them, and he tossed a hand in their direction, three sets of fingers tangling together.

Adam bent down to kiss Tommy deep and slow as he came, the heat of his come spreading deep inside Tommy. He pulled out slowly and pressed his fingers into Tommy's hole gently, like he had every single time they'd done this, scooping up his come as it dripped from Tommy's ass. But this time he bent down, and Tommy gasped as he felt the flat of Adam's tongue sweep over him, soothing the ache in his hole with every swipe. It felt amazing, hot and wet and calming on Tommy's swollen flesh, and as Adam's tongue pushed into him, Tommy felt his cock twitching, almost like it was protesting. He dropped a hand to Adam's head and tangled his fingers in Adam's hair, not pulling him away or pushing him closer, just needing something to hang on to.

Terrance and Sutan's hands were suddenly on him, petting him gently, soothing him. They bent over him, their mouths gentle against his skin as they kissed every inch they could reach. Sutan shifted down and ran his tongue over Tommy's cock, swallowing it down in one movement, and Tommy cried out. It was too much, but he didn't want it to stop, and he thrust up into Sutan's mouth and down onto Adam's tongue until he thought was going to pass out, something in his chest swelling and tightening until suddenly it wasn't. He'd thought there was no way he could come again, but then his back was arching, his mouth open in a silent moan, and he collapsed against the bed, completely overwhelmed.

He just lay there trying to remember how to breathe as he heard hushed voices and felt soft cloths moving over his skin, and he smiled weakly, feeling loved. He heard Terrance and Sutan saying goodnight, and felt them bend over him to kiss him gently, laughing when he tried to reach out to hug them, his arms only making it halfway. When Tommy could finally focus his eyes again. Adam was the only one there, stretched out in the bed beside him, watching him.

"Hey." Adam stroked a hand down the side of Tommy's face, the look in his eyes so soft and tender it made a lump swell in Tommy's throat.

"Hey." Even to his own ears Tommy's voice sounded wrecked, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"So...good surprise?"

Tommy laughed hoarsely, and rolled until Adam could wrap his arms around him. "The best."

Adam reached over him to flick the lights off, pausing to ghost a soft kiss over Tommy's temple. "Love you."

Tommy's answer came out mostly mumbled, Adam's warmth and the steady rhythm of his heart already soothing in to sleep. "Love you more."


End file.
